staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lutego 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 9 - Miś na morzu, odc. 10 - Colargol marynarzem; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Jedyneczka 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:30 Zaczarowany pociąg; program dla młodych widzów 10:10 Twarda gra; odc. 20; (Power Play); serial prod. kanadyjskiej; wyk: Michael Riley, Kari Matchett, Dean McDermott, Caterina Scorsone 11:00 Opowieści o smakach; Kawa; magazyn 11:10 The lost secret; Lekcja 27; język angielski dla średniozaawansowanych 11:25 Jałta. Pokój, potęga, zdrada. cz. 1; 2000 film dokumentalny prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie; reportaż 12:45 Klan; odc. 673; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Siódme niebo; odc. 47- Nicole; serial prod.USA/stereo/ 14:00 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny; powt. 14:30 Minotaur czyli Sfinks; odc. 2/6; program edukacyjny, zrealizowany w konwencji "reality show" 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ostatni nomadowie Europy; reportaż 15:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 1833; serial prod.USA 16:45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc. 674; telenowela TVP 18:10 Tylko u nas; magazyn 18:40 Książki na zimę 18:45 Eurobarometr; magazyn 19:00 Wieczorynka; Witaj, Franklin; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; Kobieta z przeszłością; (Woman with a past); 1991 dramat prod. USA (93') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Mimi Leder; wyk: Pamela Reed, Dwight Schultz, Richard Lineback, Carrie Snidgress 21:55 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem; dla dorosłych 22:20 Oblicza mediów; magazyn 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Bracia Saudkowie; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. czeskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/ 00:20 Kino nocnych Marków; Czek; 2000 film fabularny produkcji rosyjskiej (104') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Wiktor Trachtenberg; wyk: Aleksiej Makarow, Aleksandra Twerdochlib, Jerżan Berkimajew. 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 103 - Propozycja; telenowela TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; filmy animowane dla dzieci 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach; odc. 12/20 - Zderzenie; (Nemocnice na kraji mesta); 1977 serial prod. czechosłowackiej; reż: Jaroslav Dudek; wyk: Ladislav Chudik, Josef Abrham, Milos Kopecky, Iva Janzurova i inni 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Okiem słonia; (Ele-Tele); 2000 film dokumentalny GBR 11:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Podróże Pana Kleksa; cz. 1 - Wysłannicy Bajdocji; 1985 baśń filmowa prod. polsko - radzieckiej; reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk 12:40 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; filmy animowane dla dzieci 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc. 100/110; serial prod. USA stereo 14:00 Herbatka u Tadka; powt. 14:45 Ferie z Dwójką; . 15:00 Euro-Quiz 15:30 Maszyna zmian; odc. 3 Sobowtór 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 485 - Kocham panią; telenowela TVP 16:50 Ryzykanci; seria II odc. 16/ost.; reality show prod. USA stereo 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Aria i makaron; odc. 5; magazyn muzyczny 20:00 M jak miłość; odc. 117; serial TVP 20:45 Nagrody Fundacji Kultury 21:00 Linia specjalna; - Lech Kaczyński; audiotele: 0-700 25 011 opcja 1, 0-700 25 012 opcja 2 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Mniejsze zło; Casualties; 1996 thriller prod. USA dla dorosłych; reż: Alex Graves; wyk: Caroline Goodall, Michael Beach, Jon Gries, Mark Harmon 00:00 W obronie prawa; odc. 3; (Law and order); 1994 serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych 00:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.30 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Magazyn beskidzki 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Legendy dalekich światów - film franc. 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - film austr. 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Pamiętam ciebie z tamtych lat... 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Podwodne łowy - film franc. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Janka - film TVP 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.00 Magazyn beskidzki 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier regiony kultury 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Studio TV Katowice 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Rogate dusze 1.05 Rekiny i płotki - film USA (50 min.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 07:00 Atomówki (9) - serial animowany 07:15 Laboratorium Dextera (9) - serial animowany 07:30 Pokemon - serial animowany 07:55 Duża przerwa - serial komediowy 08:25 Stan wyjątkowy 2 - serial sensacyjny 09:15 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 09:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy (stereo) 10:40 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 11:35 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 11:45 Kachorra to ja - telenowela 12:40 Luz Maria - telenowela 13:35 Zerwane więzi - talk - show 14:35 Normalny Norman - serial animowany 15:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16:20 Kachorra to ja - telenowela 17:15 Idol Extra - program rozrywkowy 18:10 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 18:45 Informacje, Sport 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej (stereo) 20:05 Żywa pamięć - film dokumentalny 20:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy (stereo) 21:20 Rybka zwana Wandą - komedia sensacyjna (stereo). 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Informacje, Biznes informacje, Sport 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:50 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 00:05 Napaleni faceci - dramat kryminalny (stereo) 01:40 Aquaz - super-chat - program muzyczny (stereo) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki 7.50 Wunschpunsch 8.15 Animaniacy 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial animowany USA (stereo) 9.05 Inspektor Gadget 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (stereo) 12.15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy pol. 12.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (DOLBY DIGITAL) 13.10 Animaniacy - serial animowany USA (stereo) 13.35 Łebski Harry - serial animowany USA (stereo) 13.55 Inspektor Gadget 14.20 Renegat - serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (stereo) 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki - telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (stereo) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial pol. 20.40 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 21.40 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy pol. 22.20 Tajemnice Smallville - serial USA 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.25 Kropka nad i 23.45 Europejska corrida - magazyn o UE 0.15 Kryminalne gry - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (stereo) 0.45 Superwizjer - magazyn (stereo) 1.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06:30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07:00 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 Teknoman (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Czarny Królewicz (45) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 08:35 Miłość i pieniądze (10) - serial komediowy 09:00 Dziki księżyc (24) - telenowela 09:55 Zbuntowany anioł (107) - telenowela 10:40 Dorośnij (1) - serial komediowy 11:05 Jak pan może panie doktorze? (19) - serial komediowy 11:35 MacGyver (9) - przygodowy serial akcji 12:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - magazyn 13:30 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Motomyszy z Marsa (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:00 Gęsia skórka (24) - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Dziki księżyc (25) - telenowela 16:30 HOT CHAT - interaktywny program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik 16:58 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (20) - serial komediowy 17:30 M.A.S.H. (20) - serial komediowy 18:00 Zbuntowany anioł (108) - telenowela 19:00 Strzał z biodra - sensacyjny 20:55 IDOL Extra - program 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Informacje sportowe 22:12 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Baza Pensacola (22) - seial 23:15 Żyć i umrzeć w Los Angeles - sensacyjny 01:25 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:45 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 03:10 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Yaiba - legendarny Samuraj 8.00 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Pełna chata - serial USA 10.05 Alf - serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Conan - serial USA 12.10 Przeklęta miłość 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.20 Yaiba - legendarny Samuraj 15.45 Pełna chata - serial USA 16.15 Znowu razem - serial USA 16.45 Alf - serial USA 17.15 Gliniarze na motorach - serial niem. 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Conan - serial USA 19.15 Drew Carey Show - serial USA 19.40 Męskie sprawy - serial USA 20.10 Miesiąc nad jeziorem - film ang.- USA 21.55 Gliniarze - serial USA 22.55 Nauka jazdy 23.25 Wieczna młodość - film ang. 0.55 Akcja "Ciało na sprzedaż" - film USA 2.35 Alf - serial USA 3.00 Drew Carey Show - serial USA 3.25 Męskie sprawy - serial USA (25 min.) 3.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Klan; odc. 656 (23'); telenowela TVP 08:55 Zaczarowany pociąg; program dla młodych widzów 09:20 Dzieło arcydzieło; program dla dzieci 09:30 Mordziaki; odc. 8/ost. - Wszyscy za jednego (25'); serial animowany 09:55 Spotkanie z literaturą; Do miłości, czyli staropolska liryka miłosna 10:25 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu; Motet - technika imitacyjna 10:45 Parnas Literacki; Maria Dąbrowska 10:55 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 11:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; To, com tam powiedział; program prof. Jana Miodka; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Między Odrą a Renem; magazyn; powt. 12:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 13:00 Polonica; Dzieci wojny; cz. 1; 1991 film fab. prod. francusko-polskiej (81'); reż: Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk: Jacques Bonnaffe, Therese Liotard, Maciej Stuhr, Marie Dubois, Jerzy Rogulski 14:20 Era gwiazd - Natalia Kukulska; koncert (STEREO) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show zgodą rodziców (STEREO); powt. 15:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Dom; film Jana Lenicy 16:00 Klan; odc. 656 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Kulisy PRL-u; W podziemiu 16:50 Folkogranie; "Matragona"; występ zespołu 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Zaczarowany pociąg; program dla młodych widzów; powt. 18:05 Dzieło arcydzieło; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:15 Mordziaki; odc. 8/ost. - Wszyscy za jednego (25'); serial animowany; powt. 18:40 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:10 Eurobarometr; magazyn 19:20 Dobranocka; Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 8/13 - Jak Leszczynka zastawiła pułapkę na smoka; serial anim.prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 656 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 20:35 Polaków portret własny; Kocha, lubi, szanuje; program Waltera Chełstowskiego 21:05 Polonica; Dzieci wojny; cz. 1; 1991 film fab. prod. francusko-polskiej (81'); reż: Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk: Jacques Bonnaffe, Therese Liotard, Maciej Stuhr, Marie Dubois, Jerzy Rogulski; powt. 22:25 Era gwiazd - Natalia Kukulska; powt. 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Linia specjalna; Lech Kaczyński; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 01:15 Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 8/13 - Jak Leszczynka zastwiła pułapkę na smoka; serial anim.prod.czeskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc. 656 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Obrabiarka; film Jerzego Kaliny 02:35 Polaków portret własny; Kocha, lubi, szanuje; program Waltera Chełstowskiego; powt. 03:00 Polonica; Dzieci wojny; cz. 1; 1991 film fab. prod. francusko-polskiej (81'); reż: Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk: Jacques Bonnaffe, Therese Liotard, Maciej Stuhr, Marie Dubois, Jerzy Rogulski; powt. 04:20 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 04:40 Era gwiazd - Natalia Kukulska; koncert (STEREO); powt. 05:15 Alicja w krainie lwów; reportaż M. Zakrockiego 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości; powt. 05:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Był sobie raz; film Jana Lenicy 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 11:30 Telesklep 14:00 "Sobór - wrota XXI wieku: Znaki czasów" film dokumentalny 15:00 "Byli sobie odkrywcy" serial animowany Francja 15:25 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 16:00 Media - władza - korupcja, czyli ustawę kupię Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 program publicystyczny 17:30 Czarno - biały - rozmowy na tematy duchowe 18:00 Lista przebojów filmowych magazyn 18:30 Czernobyl 15 lat później Archiwum XX wieku 19:00 "Sobór - wrota XXI wieku: Znaki czasów" film dokumentalny 20:00 M kwadrat talk show Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 20:30 Całun Turyński Widzialne i niewidzialne magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 21:00 Jaka przyszłość Polskiej rodziny? Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 program publicystyczny 22:30 Lista przebojów filmowych magazyn 23:00 Czarno - biały - rozmowy na tematy duchowe 23:30 M kwadrat talk show Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 00:00 Całun Turyński Widzialne i niewidzialne magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 00:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu Capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Dziennik Bridget Jones - komedia 09:35 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - film dla dzieci 11:10 Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny 13:25 Digimon - film animowany 14:55 Powrót żółwia - film dokumentalny 15:50 Przez 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny (odc. 22) 16:35 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy 18:15 Grinch - świąt nie będzie - komedia obyczajowa 20:00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu Capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Bumerang - komedia 22:35 Z pamiętnika paralityka - serial komediowy (odc. 13) 23:20 SuperDeser: Kanapki - film dokumentalny 23:50 Sposób na Ryszarda - dramat kostiumowy 01:40 Pocałunek przed śmiercią - thriller 03:10 6-ty dzień - film SF Canal + Żółty 08:30 Małpiszon - komedia 10:00 Deser: Pomoc humanitarna - film krókometrażowy 10:20 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia 12:00 Minisport+ 12:10 Łapu Capu 12:15 Nie Przegap 12:25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 13:00 Ludzie oceanu. W głębinach - film dokumentalny 14:20 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy 16:25 Powiedz, że to nie tak - komedia obyczajowa 18:00 Pollock - film obyczajowy 20:00 Komedianci z wczorajszej ulicy - komedia obyczajowa 21:45 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy 23:50 Bumerang - komedia 01:45 Ali, amerykański bokser - film obyczajowy 03:15 Schyłek lata - film obyczajowy Canal + Niebieski 07:00 Archiwum GP na żużlu - Grand Prix Szwecji 07:55 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska 09:50 Sportowe Forum - magazyn sportowy 10:50 Piłka nożna - Klub Kibica: Mecz Amica Wronki - Odra Wodzisław 12:35 Zawód: Negocjator - thriller 14:10 Archiwum GP na żużlu - Grand Prix Szwecji 15:05 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska: Mecz Monaco - Olympique Lyon 16:55 Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 17:25 Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 21:50 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska: Mecz Sedan - Auxerre 23:40 Primership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 00:40 Hanibal 02:50 Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:20 Archiwum lig europejskich - magazyn piłkarski 05:15 Piłka nożna - Klub Kibica: Mecz Amica Wronki - Odra Wodzisław Polsat Sport 09:00 Puchar Carlsberga 2003 Piłka nożna finał 10:50 Turniej Europa Top 12 Tenis stołowy 12:20 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn Piłka ręczna mecze o 3 miejsce 14:10 Turniej Europa Top 12 Tenis stołowy 15:40 Futbol Mundial magazyn piłkarski 16:05 Scott Hamilton i przyjaciele Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 17:00 walka Pince Naseem Hamed - Kevin Kelley KO TV Classics 17:55 Żużlowiec Roku 2002 - gala "Tygodnika Żużlowego" 18:20 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz Ulker Stambuł - Idea Śląsk Wrocław 20:25 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz Olympiakos Pireus - Real Madryt 22:20 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz Unicaja Malaga - Panathinaikos Ateny 00:05 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz CSKA Moskwa - Virtus Bolonia 01:50 Turniej Europa Top 12 Tenis stołowy 03:20 Halowy mecz Pięciu Narodów w Glasgow Lekkoatletyka CT Praga 6.00 Poranek z CTV 8.30 Poranek 8.40 Przyśpiewki 8.45 Kosteczki 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 W Kocurkowie 9.35 Co pan na to? 10.00 Powóz Jego Świątobliwości - film czeski 11.00 Trilobit Beroun 2002 11.30 Kalendarium 11.45 Tygodnik kulturalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kolory życia 13.10 Pod lupą 13.25 Tematy dnia 13.50 Broń biologiczna - film dok. 14.45 Dwugłos 15.10 Simpsonowie 15.35 Przyjaciele 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Bajkowe przedszkole 16.35 Meduza 17.05 Opuszczone zwierzątka 17.20 AZ - quiz 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Wieści regionalne 18.15 Baśń 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.15 Wydarzenia 19.45 Pogoda i sport 20.00 Talk Show 20.40 Ciąg dalszy nastąpi 21.25 Na tropie 21.50 Przełomowe chwile 22.15 Wydarzenia 22.40 Pogoda i sport 22.55 Szarada 0.15 Media 0.40 Country Express 1.15 Na końcu jest początek - film czeski 2.45 Golf 2003 3.00 Rozmowy TV Nova 6.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Teletubbies 9.00 Zakochana 9.50 Mistrzowie zamieszania - komedia niem. 11.20 Gotujemy 11.50 Niewiarygodne historie 12.15 Yago 13.00 Knots Landing 13.55 Luz Maria 14.45 Andromeda 15.30 Brzydula Betty 16.20 Obrońca 17.10 Z regionów 17.20 Ryzykuj! 17.50 M.A.S.H. 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Derrick 19.30 Dziennik i sport 20.00 Gospoda 20.25 Sieć - film USA 22.35 Problemy obywateli 23.05 Birdy - film USA 1.15 Na krawędzi 2.00 Playboy 2.25 Telezakupy 2.55 Problemy obywateli 3.25 Dobre rady BTV Studio TV Vectra 17.15 Puls Bielska 22.15 Puls Bielska 22.30 Program na żywo ARD 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Großstadtrevier: 21. Katzenjani 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant - Boulevardmagazin 10.30 Kein schöner Land: Teneriffa 11.15 Deutschlands Talente - Die Show der ARD-Fernsehlotterie präsentiert von Eva Herrmann 12.00 heute mittag - mit dem Bericht von der Börse 12.15 ARD-Buffet - Ratgeber für Leib und Seele 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee: 27. Verzwickte Verhältnisse 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis: Strauße - Sprinter der Kalahari 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow - Heute: Medizin der Indianer 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant - Boulevardmagazin 17.43 Regionale Information 17.53 Werbung 17.55 Verbotene Liebe: 1912. 18.25 Marienhof: 2082. 18.50 St. Angela: 166. Herzbrecher 19.15 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Sportschau live: DFB-Pokal-Viertelfinale 23.00 Tagesthemen 23.28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.30 Friedman - Gast: Oskar Lafontaine 00.00 Geld oder Leben 00.45 Nachtmagazin 01.05 Hohe Erwartungen (High Hopes) - Großbritannien 1988 02.50 In der Hitze der Nacht: Im Sumpf des Verbrechens 03.35 Tagesschau 03.40 Fliege - Die Talkshow - Heute: Medizin der Indianer 04.40 Tagesschau ZDF 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.00 heute 10.03 Freunde fürs Leben: Spurensuche - Serie, Deutschland, 1992 / 1999 10.50 Reich und Schön 11.30 PRAXIS täglich: Sicher Abnehmen! 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland (anschl. Presseschau) 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Discovery - Die Welt entdecken: U-Boote: Lautlose Giganten der Weltmeere 15.00 heute - Sport 15.10 Streit um Drei - Mit Richter Guido Neumann 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Wunderbare Welt: Viva Vikunja - Die Kamele der Anden 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute spezial: Die Goldene Kamera 2003 (anschl. NKL-Tagesmillion) 18.00 SOKO Kitzbühel: Wilderer - Krimiserie, Deutschland, 2001 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.21 ZDF spezial: Krieg oder Frieden?: Amerikas Beweise 19.40 Küstenwache: Raubtaucher - Serie, Deutschland, 2001 20.25 Zwei Profis: ... und der Luxus-Fisch 21.10 ZDF.reporter 21.45 heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Abenteuer Wissen: Unsichtbare Mächte: Wie können wir sie entdecken? 22.45 Johannes B. Kerner 23.45 heute nacht 00.00 Derrick: Anschlag auf Bruno - Kriminalreihe, Deutschland, 1978 01.00 heute 01.05 Ist ja irre - Agenten auf dem Pulverfass - Komödie, Großbritannien, 1964 02.30 heute 02.35 Johannes B. Kerner 03.35 heute 03.40 ZDF.reporter 04.15 citydreams 04.35 PRAXIS täglich: Sicher Abnehmen! 05.00 hallo Deutschland 3sat 06.55 anders fernsehen 07.00 nano: Die Welt von morgen 07.30 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Kulturzeit 09.45 nano: Die Welt von morgen 10.15 Afghanistan - Die blauen Steine der Pharaonen: Universum 11.00 Arche 38 - Obdachlosenhilfe in Graz 11.25 Melinda Esterhazy - Die Geschichte einer Liebe 11.45 Johann Lafers Culinarium: Genuss auf Italienisch 12.10 Thema 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.15 Gioacchino Rossini: Phänomen Karajan 15.05 Gesichter Europas - Jean Fouquet: Der Ferraresische Hofnarr Gonella 15.15 Aus anderer Sicht: Doru Munteanu schwimmt sich frei 15.45 Geschichte Mitteldeutschlands 16.30 Imhotep - Vom Baumeister zum Gott - Discovery 17.15 Bilder aus Deutschland - Mod.: Isabelle Tümena 17.45 Schweizer Tagesschau 17.50 schweizweit 18.05 Der sehr begabte Dr. Roland - Reporter 18.30 nano - Die Welt von morgen - Das aktuelle Wissenschaftsmagazin 19.00 heute 19.20 Kulturzeit - Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Recht brisant: Ärztepfusch 20.45 Zeit-TV: Sterben in Deutschland - Einsam und würdelos 21.15 Haben Sie mal 'nen Tausender?: Private Kulturförderung in Berlin 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.25 Der Unwiderstehliche - Die 1000 Lügen des Gerd Postel - Deutschland 2002 23.55 Kulturzeit extra: Siri Hustvedt im Gespräch mit Gert Scobel 00.25 10 vor 10 00.50 Seitenblicke 00.55 nano - Die Welt von morgen - Das aktuelle Wissenschaftsmagazin 01.25 Kulturzeit 02.05 Tele-Akademie 02.50 Aus anderer Sicht: Doru Munteanu schwimmt sich frei 03.15 Bilder aus Deutschland - Mod.: Isabelle Tümena 03.45 Recht brisant: Ärztepfusch 04.15 Zeit-TV: Sterben in Deutschland - Einsam und würdelos 04.45 anders fernsehen 04.50 3sat-TextVision - Videotext für alle